23 June
by spprm
Summary: Ada apa dengan 23 Juni ? Apa hubungannya dengan Renjun dan Jeno. Oneshot. Jeno X Renjun. NoRen.


23 June

©spprm present

Bahasa Tidak Baku

Lee Jeno – Huang Renjun

Na Jaemin

.

.

.

Oneshot

.

.

Di bulan Mei yang indah terdapat sepasang kekasih tengah menghabiskan waktu malam mereka untuk menyusuri jalan setapak disebuah taman yang indah di Seoul. Tak banyak kata yang terucap dari kedua bibir pasangan kekasih tersebut. Ya, benar mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada karena pada kenyataanya hari esok akan segera tiba, hari dimana mereka harus kembali berpisah lantaran salah satu pihak harus kembali lagi ke Jilin. Jilin adalah salah satu Provinsi di negara China.

Dan Yaaaap...! benar sekali mereka adalah salah satu pasangan yang harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan beda kewarganegaraan.

"Jeno-ah, besok aku harus segera kembali ke Jilin. Kau tak apakan ? Ya, walaupun aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di Seoul 3 hari ini setidaknya kita telah melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan dan paling utama rinduku terobati. Kita seharian pergi ke Pulau Oido, kemudian jalan-jalan di kawasan Namsan Tower, Myeongdong, Itaewon, dan kau juga menemaniku berbelanja banyak hari ini. Apa kau tak apa ?" Tanya salah satu pasangan tersebut.

"Tak apa Renjun hyung, setidaknya kita akan bertemu lagi di bulan depan dan kita akan merayakan ulang tahun kita dan a _nniversary_ hubungann kita yang ke 3 tahun ini. Huaaah, rasanya aku tak sabar." Kata laki-laki yang bernama Jeno tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, walaupun Jeno memanggil seseorang yang disebutnya tadi Renjun Hyung tetapi jarak umur mereka hanya berbeda tepat 1 bulan saja dan mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, Renjun lahir 23 Maret sedangkan Jeno lahir 23 April dan tanggal jadian mereka tepat setelah 2 bulan tanggal lahir Jeno. Yaaap, tepat sekali tanggal 23 Juni.

Entah kebetulan atau apa. Bagi mereka tanggal 23 adalah bermakna, entah itu karena _anniversery_ atau _monthversary_. Karena usia mereka hanya berajarak 1 bulan itu juga, maka mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun masing-masing dan tanggal jadian mereka secara bersamaan.

"Hyung, besok pesawat hyung berangkat jam berapa dari Bendara Incheon ? Aku ingin mengantar hyung soalnya." tanya Jeno ke Renjun.

"Jam 10.00 pagi, lho tak apa kau mengantarku besok ? kan kau harus berangkat kerja. Aku tak mau kau telat dan dimarahi atasanmu Jeno-ah. Lagian kan aku bisa naik taksi." Ungkap Renjun.

"Astaga hyung, kita itu jarang ketemu apa salahnya mengantarmu. Aku bisa ijin telat ke atasan. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Kata Jeno ke Renjun dengan gemasnya.

Jeno atau bernama lengkap Lee Jeno ini adalah sekertaris di Sebuah Perusahan di Kota Seoul. Sedangkan Huang Renjun atau orang menyebutnya Renjun adalah seorang Novelis yang berbasis di Kota Jilin. Mereka kebetulan di pertemukan saat Renjun melakukan kunjungan kerja di Seoul oleh salah satu sepupu Jeno yang kebetulan rekan kerja Renjun yang bernama Na Jaemin. Setelah mengenal satu sama lain dan atas bantuan Jaemin juga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikat diri menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hyung, aku lapar. Ayo kita mampir ke restaurant langganan kita." Ajak Jeno. Kebetulan restaurant makanan korea langganan mereka tidak jauh dari dimana mereka berada sekarang.

 **Sesampainya di Restaurant**

"Hyung, mau pesen apa ?" Tanya Jeno ke Renjun.

"Eh...?! kayak biasanya aja satu porsi kimchi jjigae, satu porsi kimbab dan minumnya ocha."Kata Renjun dengan semangat. Akhirnya Jeno pun, segera memesan. Sembari menunggu Jeno yang memesan makanan mereka. Entahlah, ia merasa ingin mengingat kembali ke masa-masa pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jeno. Mungkin, karena ia besok harus kembali lagi ke China makanya tiba-tiba ia merasa _mellow_ dan ada perasaan tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Korea.

"Hyung, Renjun hyuuuuung. Jangan bengong hyung." Panggil Jeno sambil menepuk pundak kekasihnya. Tapi yang dipanggilpun tidak menoleh atau memberikan jawaban sehingga membuat Jeno kebingungan.

"Hyung, Renjun hyuuung." Panggilnya sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak ada respon. Akhirnya Jeno memutuskan untuk menepuk pundak Renjun sedikit lebih keras.

"Awww... Kenapa Jeno-ah ?" Sahut Renjun.

"Hyung itu yang kenapa, orang dari tadi aku panggil hyung tapi nggak ada respon. Hyung, lagi mikir apa kok kelihatannya serius banget. Lagi nggak di kejar _deadline_ kan ?" jawab Jeno dengan lembut.

"Nggak kok, lagi keinget aja waktu kita pertama kali ketemu. Eh, bulan depan udah _anniversary_ yang ke 3 tahun. Nggak kerasa ya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Makasih ya Jeno-ah, udah sabar dan setia mendampingi aku. Uhhh, sumpah kalau diingat-ingat bikin terharu." Kata Renjun.

"Hyung itu bicara apa sih, kita kan menjalani hubungan ini bersama. Kita yang hebat, walaupun kita berhubungan jarak jauh kita masih sama-sama. Ya, walaupun kita juga kadang nggak luput dari kesalahpahaman hubungan ataupun _miss_ komunikasi. Tapi bukannya itu wajar, eumm...?"

"Jeno-ah, hyung mau tanya. Apa yang buat kamu bertahan sama hubungan ini ? emang kamu nggak pernah tertarik gitu buat menjalin hubungan sama wanita-wanita cantik di luar sana ?"

"Hyung kenapa sih ? aku bertahan sama hubungan ini karena aku percaya sama hyung. Karena dari awal saat aku menyatakan perasaanku sama hyung memang aku sudah berniat untuk menyayangi, mencintai, dan menjaga hyung sepenuh dan setulus hatiku. Hyung taukan, hubungan itu harus dilandasi dengan kepercayaan dan cinta, mau sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan kita, entah itu beda negara, kita akan tetap bersatu kalau kita saling percaya dan cinta. Nggak, aku nggak tertarik. Yang ada di relung hati, pikiran, emosi, serta imajinasiku cuma hyung seorang. Jadi, hyung nggak usah khawatir." Kata Jeno meyakinkan Renjun.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa Jeno-ah, Cuma pengin tau aja sih. Maafkan aku ya, kalau aku masih banyak kekurangan selama ini. Mau maafin kan ?" Jawab Renjun sambil tersenyum dan menatap mata Jeno-nya.

"Iya hyung iya. Udah ah jangan _mellow_ gini. Hyung, kenapa tumben banget se- _mellow_ ini." Tanya Jeno sambil menyelidik.

Tiba-tiba pelayan mengantarkan makanan yang di pesan oleh dua sejoli ini, dan membuyarkan pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan. Setelah mereka mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan, pelayan itu segera pergi. Dan mereka berdua segera menyantap makanan yang sudah terhidang.

Setelah, selesai makan malam mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Jeno mengantarkan Renjun hingga sampai _lobby_ hotel yang Renjun diami selama dia di Korea.

"Hyung, besok pagi aku jemput ya. Selamat malam hyung, semoga malam ini tidur nyenyak." Kata Jeno kemudian mencium kening Renjun cukup lama.

"Heuum, kamu hati-hati di jalan ya..?! Makasih untuk hari ini." Balas Renjun sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, Renjun segera menuju ke kamar hotel setelah Jeno menghilang di balik pintu _lobby_ hotel.

Keesokan harinya, Renjun sudah siap dengan segala barang bawaanya. Dia bahkan sudah siap di _lobby_ untuk menunggu jemputan kekasihnya. Tak menunggu berapa lama, kekasihnya sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan pintu masuk hotel dengan seragam rapi kebanggaanya.

"Nunggu lama kah hyung ?" Tanya Jeno

"Nggak kok, nggak lama. Kamu tadi udah ijin sama atasanmu kan ? aku takut nanti kamu di marahi." Jawab Renjun perhatian.

"Udah hyung, aku udah ijin ke atasanku kok." Jawab Jeno.

"Ya udah yuk, takut keburu penerbangannya ini." Bukannya gimana-gimana Renjun takut soalnya jarak antara hotel dengan bandara agak lumayan jauh kira-kira kalau ditempuh menggunakan mobil membutuhkan waktu 30-40 menitan. Dan untungnya Jeno membawa mobil pribadinya. Di mobilpun juga tidak banyak terjadi interaksi diantara dua sejoli ini. Mungkin, Renjun yang terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya mengagumi orang disampingnya yang sedang menyetir ini, sedangkan Jeno dia bahkan terlalu fokus dengan jalanan sampai-sampai Renjun menatapnya pun ia hiraukan.

 **Sesampainya di Bandara**

Jeno membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang Renjun yang ada di mobilnya.

"Udah semuanya kan, hyung ?" Tanya Jeno ke Renjun.

"Udah kok, lagian kalau seumpamanya ada yang ketinggalan kan bulan depan aku bakal kesini lagi. " Jawab Renjun mengingatkan. Jeno tidak menjawab hanya memberikan senyum kepada Renjun. Kemudian, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tunggu bandara. Kemudian, Renjun mengurus keperluan _Check-In_ dan lain-lain _._ Setelah menunggu kira-kira 1,5 jam yang mereka habiskan untuk melepas rindu dan bersenda gurau, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Terminal Bandara. Dengan sigap, Jeno mengambil koper besar Renjun.

"Hyung, udah siapkan ? barang bawaannya udah lengkapkan ?" Tanya Jeno sambil berjalan dan memastikan sekali lagi.

"Udah kok, khawatir banget sih kalau barangku ada yang ketinggalan. Kamu gimana, udah siap belum untuk nggak ketemu aku lagi ?" Jawab Renjun.

"Apaan sih hyung, bulan depan masih ketemukan ? Ingat, bulan depan _anniversary_ kita yang ke-3. Hyung nggak boleh lupa. Hyung, kalau nanti udah sampai Jilin kabar-kabar ya.. ?" Jawab Jeno sambil merengut. Renjun hanya menanggukkan kepalanya. "Semoga." Jawab Renjun lirih, tentu saja jawaban itu tidak sampai ke telinga Jeno.

Sesampainya mereka di depan Terminal Bandara. Mereka saling berpelukan erat, tak lupa juga Jeno mengecup kening dan bibir bahkan seluruh wajah kekasihnya itu ada rasa tidak rela melepas Renjunnya untuk kembali Jilin, tapi dia menyemangati dirinya sebelum akhirnya Renjun memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Setelah mengantarkan Renjun di Bandara, Jeno langsung menuju ketempat kerjanya. Sesampainya ditempat kerjanya, dia buru-buru langsung ke meja kerjanya. Sudah banyak tumpukan pekerjaan yang menunggu dan harus ia kerjakan. Bahkan _handphone_ yang biasanya tak di _silent_ , kini harus ia _silent_. Dan kemudian berkutat kembali pada pekerjaannya, tanpa peduli _handphone_ miliknya.

Pada malam harinya, setelah ia selesai mandi. Ia buru-buru menge _check handphone_ -nya. Ya, siapa tahu ada kabar dari kekasihnya Renjun yang telah tiba di Jilin. Tapi bukan Renjun yang menelponnya melainkan sepupunya Jaemin yang juga rekan kerja Renjun, Jaemin menelponnya hingga 50 kali bahkan Jaemin juga mengiriminya pesan singkat sebanyak 30 pesan, yang tidak dia angkat sama sekali karena pekerjaannya yang hari ini sangat menumpuk dan banyak. Tanpa pikir panjang Jeno langsung menelpon Jaemin.

"Halo, Jeno hyung." Angkat Jaemin, dengan suara serak seperti sedang menangis.

"Hei, Jaemin. Kenapa telfon, maaf seharian iniaku tidak bisa mengangkat telfonmu. Sungguh aku sangat sibuk, pekerjaanku banyak sekali...Ak-" belum selesai Jeno memberikan alasan mengapa ia tidak mengangkat telfon Jaemin. Jaemin sudah menyela terlebih dahulu "Hyung, Renjun hyung jadi salah satu korban..!" Sela Jaemin sambil membentak Jeno.

"Hei Jaemin, kau ini berkata apa haaaa? Kekasihku kenapa ? Apa yang kau maksud dengan korban ? korban apa ? Jaemin tolong jelaskan. Renjunku nggak kenapa-napa kan ? Jaemin, _please_ tolong." Jawab Jeno tak sabaran, perkataan Jaemin membuat pikirannya semakin kalut, pikirannya semakin tidak jernih. Ia takut Renjunnya kenapa-napa.

"Hyung, belum baca pesanku ? Hyung belum melihat berita kah? Hyung mohon tenang dan sabar aku akan jelaskan, Renjun hyung jadi salah satu korban pesawat yang gagal mendarat. Pesawat yang ia tumpangi tergelincir dan terbakar. Sekarang kondisi Renjun hyung masih koma. Luka bakar yang dialami Renjun hyung sampai 90%. Dan sekarang keluarga Renjun hyung sudah di Rumah Sakit." Jawab Jaemin masih dengan suara seraknya. Mata Jeno semakin memanas karena berita buruk yang Jaemin sampaikan. Renjunnya, Renjunnya koma dan dia tidak tahu. Dasar Jeno bodoh, dia tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat untuk dirinya.

"Jaemin, aku harus bagaimana ? Renjunku Jaemin. Jaemin, aku besok akan segera ke Jilin dan ambil penerbangan pagi. Jaemin, tolong jaga Renjunku. Ku mohon, dampingi dan doakan dia." Jawab Jeno dengan suaranya yang hampir serak.

Keesokan harinya, beruntungnya Jeno, ia mendapatkan penerbangan ke Jilin paling pagi walaupun ia harus transit terlebih dahulu. Tapi tak apa, Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menemui kekasihnya. Pikirannya kalut dan kacau. Yang hanya ia lakukan disetiap langkahnya adalah berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa untuk Renjunnya agar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Setelah ia sampai di Jilin, ia buru-buru menuju alamat rumah sakit yang telah Jaemin kirimkan, entahlah pikirannya tidak menentu, firasatnya buruk tentang Renjun. Hatinya yang biasanya tenang kini tidak. Renjun, Renjun dan Renjun.

Setibanya dia di rumah sakit yang di tuju, ia langsung lari ke ruang ICU dimana Renjun berada, beruntungnya saat itu jam besuk. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya saat tiba di ruang ICU adalah Jaemin dan keluarga Renjun menangis mengelilingi sebuah tempat tidur pasien, dimana peralatan yang membantu pasien itu tetap hidup tidak terpasang lagi. Hatinya hancur, dia perlahan mendekat ke tempat tidur tersebut. Di tempat tidur itu, ada Renjunnya dengan tubuh penuh luka bakar, dia coba untuk mengelus rambut kekasihnya itu sambil bergumam 'I love You' secara terus menerus. Rasanya seperti tidak mungkin, Renjun yang dicintainya harusnya masih hidup, bukan seperti ini. Renjunnya harusnya sehat, bukan terkapar di tempat tidur seperti ini. Jeno, kemudian menatap satu per satu keluarga Renjun dan sepupunya. Ini tidak nyatakan. Tidak mungkin.

Jeno menghabiskan waktunya di Jilin hingga hari pemakaman kekasihnya tiba, ia bahkan selalu berada dismping peti Renjun. Hingga hari pemakaman tiba, dari raut wajah Jaemin dan keluarga Renjun sudah mulai mengikhlaskan kepergian kekasihnya. Bagaimana dengan dirinya ? Iya, Ia sedang berusaha untuk mencoba mengikhlaskan. Berat baginya, karena seharusnya bulan depan mereka masih dapat bertemu dan merayakan anniversary mereka yang ke 3 bersama-sama. Tapi, Tuhan tahu mana jalan terbaik untuk Renjunnya. Ya, tak apa.

" Renjun hyung, aku berjanji untuk menemuimu setiap tanggal 23 Juni, aku akan merayakan ulang tahun kita bersamamu disini. Hyung, akan sungguh berat hariku tanpa pesan semangatmu tiap pagi. Hyung, yakinlah aku akan terus mencintaimu." Kata Jeno dengan menatap dan mengelus batu nisan itu.

"RENJUN HYUNG, SARANGHAE. NEOMU SARANGHAE." Teriak Jeno lantang dengan berlinangan air mata dan menatap awan.

E N D -

Haii, readers- nim. Wkwkwk, saya penulis baru dan masih sangat amatir. Cerita ini sungguh terjadi sekelebat dalam masa gabut saya gara-gara liburan semester kali ini yang dibilang ya sangat panjang dan tangan saya sangat gatal untuk ingin menuangkannya dalam tulisan. Maaf, kalau masih banyak typo dan penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baku. Tapi, sumpah, saya lega. WKWKWKWK.

Saya lagi jatuh cintrooooong sangat dengan degem saya. Yak yak sapa lagi kalau bukan HUANG RENJUN. Saya lagi nunggu NCT Dream comeback pengin ketemu Jaemin segera, saya rindu.

Ngakaknya, saya sering salah lihat Iqbal CJR as Jaemin. Gila emang. WKWKWK.

Readers-nim, saran dan kritik saya terima dengan terbuka sekali buat kemajuan positif saya dalam menulis. Saya harap, kalian suka dengan cerita ini. WKWKWK. HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS !


End file.
